Yume no Radio (ユメノラヂオ)/guide
='Flowchart'= ---- ='Effects Guide'= ---- 'Airplane' (ひこうき) Enter the 1st door to the Ocean World, enter the hole on the left to the underground, interact to the crashed airplane. 'Big Shoes' (きょうだいグツ) Enter the 2nd door to the Plague Doctor World, enter the door on the west to the Mountain Road, interact with the big shoes near the entrance. 'Angel' (てんし) Enter the 1st door to the Ocean World, find a ladder to the Ruin City, enter the distorted gate the the Ruin City Maze, go to the north-east and climb the ladder to the Ancient Temple, go through the first pathway and then enter the door on the right, interact with the angel on the floor. 'Mermaid' (にんぎょ) Enter the 1sr door to the Ocean World, go north-west nd climb by ladder to the Ruined City, use Big Shoes 'effect and go north-east to the ladder which lead you to the Ancient Temple, enter inside, enter the far left exit, use '''Angel '''effect to descend, on a Green Field find and enter the underground, yellow opened double door, it will lead you to the Traintrack Maze. Navigate your way to the door with a frame made of red-white pipes, now you have a shortcut in the Plague Doctor world, just interact with small bird npc to return in Traintrack Maze, from here, enter the other door in that place, then go left you will find yourself on the door that is surrounded by NPCs, enter the other door in that place, then enter the north-east door you will find yourself in the rooms with two doors, enter the doors randomly (except the left door when the rooms have NPCs that aren't drum creatures) until you arrive to a room with a drum creature (as thumbnail) and enter the left door to a hallway, enter the door at the end will lead you to the Mermaid Pathway, interact with the fish at the end. 'Collar (くびわ) Enter the 4th door to the Chess Tiles World, go roughly south-west and walk between the black & white pillars with a black grass, to go in the Park, enter the entrance on the railings to the Bridge, walk to the end the protagonist will jump off the bridge to the Suicide Place, go right and interact with the person under the hanging rope. 'Stop Command' (ていしめいれ) Enter the 2nd door to the Plague Doctor World, enter the door on the east to the Chaser Street and be caught by a chaser, interact with the hand sign in the Cage. You can also be caught by any of the chasers in the dream world and end up in the Cage. 'Tetsukiri' (てつきり) Enter the 2nd door to the Plague Doctor World, enter the door on the west to the Mountain Road, equip Big Shoes effect and jump through the way to the entrance of Dangerous Street, enter the cheese building to the Cheese Town, find the entrance to the Sakura World, find and interact with the knife. 'Sun' (たいよう) Enter the 4th door to the Chess Tiles World, go roughly south-west and walk between the black & white pillars with a black grass, to go in the Park, interact with the running lotus man to the Lotus Pathway, from here, choose right, right, left, right and then interact with the pipe at the end to the Pipe Area, equip Mermaid effect and dive to the bottom, interact with the whale. 'Insect' (むし) Enter the 4th door to the Chess Tiles World, interact with the white face to the White Desert, interact white the cube to the Chaser Path, avoid the chaser and interact with the insect on the road. 'Existence Denied' (そんざいひてい) Enter the 3rd door to the Forest World, equip Insect effect and interact with the mushroom to the Mushroom World, go between the stone pillars to the Chaser Place, avoid the chasers and interact with the moving creature to the Water Cave, equip Mermaid effect to swim over the water path and interact with the white creature to the Skull World, enter the white gate and then interact with the flower at the end, turn back to the entrance you will arrive to the Egg World, interact with the glowing egg. ='Ending'= ---- 'ED1' After you collected all 10 effects, interact with the door of Kakutsuki's room in reality. 'ED2' After you watched ED1, buy the little Kakutsukis for 100 times from the vending machines, a shining star will appear in Kakutsuki's balcony, interact with the shining star. ='Events'= ---- 'Dream Eater Place' There is a monster-like gate in the Chess Tiles World that leads you to a place with a giant creature that looks similar to Kakutsuki, there are also three tapirs, if you equip Existence Denied effect and pressing Tab will cause them to turn into Kakutsuki's appearance. 'Monochrome Girl' Go to White Desert and enter a white gate to the Black Desert, you can find a monochrome girl wandering there, interact with her will cause a full screen event and then she will warp to another place, similar to Yume Nikki's Monoe. 'Deep Water' Go to Ruin City Maze and equip Big Shoes effect, then jump over to the south-east to a cliff, equip Mermaid effect will cause Kakutsuki to jump onto the water, go to the bottom you will arrive to the deepest place with a monochrome Kakutsuki sitting in the center among the floating pictures. 'Creature in Visceral House' Go to Dangerous Street and enter the rightmost building to the Visceral House, go through the doors to the deepest part where there has 5 doors with random chances teleport you to a vending machine, in front of a random door, or a pathway which the music faded out that leads you to a room with a giant crying creature and a transparent Kakutsuki in front, interact with the creature will cause a dialogue appears "(My) Existence had been stolen and no one is aware (存在を奪われたことに誰も気づいでもない)". 'Wake-up Event in Prayer House' Go to Forest World and equip Insect effect to enter the mushroom entrance to the Mushroom World, go to the east to a dock, equip Mermaid effect to swim over the lake, enter the small island with a gate to the Heartleaf World, find a building entrance to the Prayer House, enter the right door, then enter the second door on the top, go through the way to a room which Kakutsuki is on the bed, interact with her will trigger an event and Kakutsuki will be forced to wake-up. 'Familiar Room' Go to the White Field and interact with the purple orb will lead you to the Familiar Room that similar with Kakutsuki's room, there is a gray NPC in the house, and will change their appearances according the effects Kakutsuki is equipping. 'The UFO' Interact with the remote controller to close the light in the Familiar Room, then exit the house will lead you to a big television, interact with the television to a UFO-ish place with a alien-like NPC, if you use Tetsukiri effect to attack him, he will duplicate. Wait until 10 seconds and then walk out the UFO leads you to the City Night View. You can back to the Familiar Room by doing the same action. 'The Prayers' There are the prayers in the Ancient Temple and Prayer Place, if you equip Angel effect will cause them to chase Kakutsuki and send her back to the angle room in Ancient Temple. If you equip Sun effect, they will turn into skeletons. Category:Walkthroughs